Vengeance
by Purvian07
Summary: Just when our team is having a light moment together, there comes the news of a deadly attack on one of Purvi's college teachers. Shortly afterwards, she starts receiving unidentified messages threatening to target more victims - unless she co-operates. Who is this mysterious attacker, and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Thanks for your kind reviews of the first story I posted here. I'm posting another story I had written a couple of years ago with my sister Srishti. We had posted it at I-F, and I'm re-posting it here. It's centered around Purvi as well, and features her in a tough situation she must face alone. Although this is one of our earlier stories, I hope we've managed to portray her character properly. Will be updating it soon. Looking forward to your views. Thanks!**

* * *

 _At last!_

 _The wait was over, and my goal was close! I felt both excitement and terror rise to a crescendo in my heart as I tiptoed through the dark room, silent as a ghost. This would change everything for me. I would make my parents proud and give those who mocked me a fitting reply. My companion's words of warning and admonition still echoed in my mind, but I brushed them aside as I focused on my plan._

 _Ahead of me, among piles and piles of untidily wrapped cartons and papers, I saw it – a brown box sealed securely with tape. The jackknife glinted in the moonlight as I drew it from my pocket and crouched beside the box. The blade flashed, making no more sound than a stapler, and the slashed seals gave way like severed vines. I reached for the treasure inside with trembling hands, my mind already scheming how to re-seal the box convincingly._

 _No sooner had I removed a single sheet from the box than the lights flashed on in the room. My heart seemed to jump to my throat as I saw three people slither out from the shadows near the door._

" _Range-haathon pakde gaye", said the first of them. He took one look at my face, and his expression changed to one of mingled rage and triumph. "Tum!"_

" _Ismein chaukne waali kya baat hai, sir?" said the man standing next to him as I stumbled into a pile of cartons, dizzy with horror. "Hamesha back bench pe guppe maarna, class ko disrupt karna, college late aana, har exam mein fail hona – aakhir ye toh inka pesha hai."_

" _Aisa ghatiya plan banane ke bajaiye aur padhai ki hoti toh ye na hota", said the lady behind them._

" _No… no, sir!" I stammered. "Sorry, ma'am! Please, sir!"_

" _CHUP!" barked the first man. "Another word and I'll give you one tight slap. Ab jo kehna hai, dean se kaho."_

 _Somebody please tell me it's a bad dream! But the stark reality crashed over me as the teacher's hand gripped my arm like an iron pincer and dragged me out of the room. As I was pulled like an animal towards the dean's dreaded office, my companion's words rang in some distant corner of my bedazzled brain._

" _Abhi bhi waqt hai – meri baat maano aur bhool jao aise galat kaam. Agar tumne aisa karne ki sochi bhi toh I'll go straight to sir and report you!"_

 _A momentary flash of white-hot hatred eclipsed my terror. For a second, I forgot where I was and what horrors lay ahead as my blood boiled like lava. I knew already that my life was ravaged, that there was no escape from this imminent nightmare. All I knew was that I would never let that filthy backstabber live in peace, come what may._

* * *

Eight years later…

It was a bright day. Though it was the monsoon season, after two days of continuous rain, the dark clouds had finally departed from the sky allowing the golden sun to spread its rays and light the city of Bombay. Birds chirped, but of course their pleasant chirping was covered by the rash honking of cars stuck in traffic, a very common sight of Bombay. But at a little distance from this traffic was a tall glass building. Looked quiet from outside, but inside the scenario was completely different.

"Freddy, jhoot mat bolo! Main jaanta hoon chor tum hi ho. Tumne hi churaya hai", a heavy man's voice said loudly.

"Arre Abhijeet sir, aap mujhpe itna bada ilzaam kaise laga sakte hain?" another voice replied.

"Freddy, Abhijeet sahi keh raha hai – tumne hi chori ki hai, isliye accha yahi hoga ki tum apna gunah kubul kar lo", a third voice said.

"Daya sir, aap bhi mujhpe shak kar rahe hain?"

"Daya shak nahi, yakeen se keh raha hai; kyun Daya?"

"Haan boss. Freddy, dekho tum..."

"Sorry sir..." the voice of a young girl interrupted as she literally ran into the beareau. "Sorry sir, woh traffic tha isliye late..."

"Arre nahin nahin Purvi, ACP sir abhi tak nahin aaye aur hum bhi bas kuchi hi der pehle aaye, aur aate hi Freddy ne chura liya", Abhijeet said.

"Kya! Freddy sir?"

"Nahi nahi Purvi, inki baat mat suno", Freddy said.

"Par sir, kya chori hua?" Purvi asked.

"Kuch nahi" Freddy said.

"Arre kuch nahi kya? Isne mera chocolate ka box churaya", Abhijeet said. "Woh main khaas ACP sir ke liye America se mangva kar laya tha!"

"Ohh, ACP sir ke liye, ein?" Daya said in a taunting tone.

"Haan aur nai to kya." Abhijeet said defensively.

"Purvi, tumhe lagta hai maine churaya?"

"Nahin Freddy sir, aap..."

"Hein? Yaani hum jhooth bol rahe hain?" Daya said.

"Nahin nahin, sir!"

"Toh tum Freddy ko sahi kyun boli?" Abhijeet said.

"Sir, woh main toh bas.."

"Kya ho raha hai yahan?" ACP Pradyuman said, entering the bureau.

"Sir, Purvi Freddy ko sahi aur humein jhootha bol rahi hai!" Abhijeet said.

"Kya! Purvi, kya ho gaya hai tumhe?"

"Sir, woh main... sir...woh…"

"Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir keh rahe hain mene unka chocolate churaya aur Purvi bas meri side le rahi thi", Freddy said.

"Matlab tumne nahi churai?" Abhijeet said.

"Nahin sir!"

"To kahan gaayi, ein? Mein yahin table pe rakhke gaya tha!" Abhijeet said.

"Aacha to agar tumne nahin churai to zara mooh kholo."

"Nahin sir! Kyun?"

"Arre humein bhi tassali ho jaayegi aur tumhaari begunahi bhi saabit ho jaayegi!"

"Arre sir, aap..."

Just then the phone rang. Inspector Purvi answered it.

"Hello, CID bureau... kya kaha? Oh! Hmmm… hum pohonchte hain."

"Kya hua, Purvi?" the ACP asked.

"Sir, Khalji Market ke paas ek bungalow mein bomb blast hua. Kuch log zakhmi huey aur kismat se koi mara nahi. Humein bulaya hai."

* * *

Granite and pebbles cracked under the Qualis' tires as it sped on its way through the Khalji market. The normally crowded area seemed hardly different than usual. A few policemen who stood by saluted the officers as they drove past. They saw the bungalow in question up ahead, outside which a couple media vans stood alongside police cars.

"Lagta hai media mein baat abhi faili nahin hai, sir", remarked Freddy.

"Faili bhi ho, Freddy, toh utni sansani bhi toh nahin hai", remarked the ACP sarcastically.

They parked the Qualis near the gate, where one of the policemen turned up to greet them. "Sir, blast kareeb ek ghante pehle hua upper floor mein. Ye ek crowded area hai, toh abhi humne isse ek gas leak bataya taaki logon mein khauf na fail jaaye."

"Accha kiya", said the ACP. "Hum dekhte hain ki aakhir hua kya."

They strolled past the pushing and shoving media-persons through the brazen gates leading to the bungalow. Another police inspector greeted them outside.

"Blast mein idhar do logon ko injuries hui hain, sir", said he. "Unhe City Hospital le jaaya gaya hai. Ab woh khatre se bahar hain."

"Thank goodness", said the ACP. "Daya, Abhijeet – tum dono ek baar bungalow mein uss room ki phir se talaashi lo jahan blast hua, aur aas-paas ke logon se poochtaach karo. Main, Purvi aur Freddy jaakar hospital mein un dono se milte hain."

"Yes, sir", said the intrepid duo at once.

* * *

The atmosphere outside the City Hospital was considerably calmer, though they could see a few constables and reporters moving outside. Parking the car in the lot, the ACP, Purvi and Fredericks entered the hospital premises and were led by a doctor to a ward where they saw the two victims on beds – a lanky man in village attire and a bearded man with silver hair, both of them bruised, burned and bandaged. They looked up as the cops entered, anxiousness and terror still apparent in their expressions.

"Please, lete rahiye", said the ACP gently, gesturing them to do the same. "Ab aapko kuch nahin hoga. Aaram se humein bataiye ki ye kaise hua."

Before anybody could speak, the silver-haired man looked at somebody behind the ACP and sat up higher, looking astonished. "Purvi?" he exclaimed.

Everybody turned to look at Purvi, who was standing still, looking equally surprised. "Conrad sir, aap?"

The ACP looked from the victim to Purvi. "Tum jaanti ho inhe, Purvi?" he asked.

"Haan, sir", said Purvi quietly. "Ye college mein mere Maths ke professor the."

She slowly walked forwards towards the professor, and the expression of dread on his somewhat wizened face was slowly broken with a small smile. "Har exam mein top marks, basketball team ki vice captain, scholarship winner, graduated with an aggregate of 94%. I'm not surprised that you've earned a glorious place in the elite CID team, my child."

Purvi shook her head with a shy smile, and reached out to shake his hand placidly. "It's all thanks to God's Grace and your blessings, sir."

The professor beamed. "Your humility is an ornament, Purvi. I'm sure aap sab bhi mujhse sehmat hain?" he asked her teammates, smiling benignly at them too.

"Hum sab ko Purvi par garv hai, professor", beamed the ACP, eyeing his valiant and beautiful officer with pride as everyone smiled back. He grew serious once again. "Ab aap zara bataiye, aapke ghar mein exactly hua kya?"

Professor Conrad explained that the owner of the bungalow was on holiday in Goa and he was a tenant there. Earlier that day, the other victim – his servant – found a wrapped parcel addressed to the professor in the mailbox. Since the professor often received journals from his peers, they didn't take this with suspicion. They were saved purely by dumb luck – just as the professor had unwrapped the parcel and had half-opened it, wind through the open window knocked over a prized vase of his and, dejected, the two of them went over to clear the mess. The bomb went off seconds after that. Had they been a few inches closer, survival would've been out of question.

"Uss parcel pe mere puraane education board ka address tha, aur DTS Couriers ka stamp", continued the professor. "Police ne pata lagaya ko woh dono nakli the."

As he finished, Purvi's phone vibrated in her hands and she went aside to attend to it. Fredericks spoke up. "Sir, hamlawar ne kaafi soch-samajh kar ye arrangement ki, taaki kisi ko parcel pe shaq na ho."

"Haan, Freddy", said the ACP quietly. "Lagta hai usne ye karne se pehle professor ke baare mein kaafi kuch pata lagaya." He turned to Conrad. "Aapko kisi pe shaq hai? Koi jhagda, dushman ya rival?"

"Thodi bahut rivalry toh thi sir, par unmein se koi mera khoon kyun karega?" blurted the professor.

The ACP considered this. "Theek hai. Aapko kuch aur samajh mein aaye to humein bataiyega." He turned to the others. "Waapas bungalow chalkar uss bomb ke baare mein pata lagaate hain. Purvi, tum chaho toh apne sir ke saath thodi der ruk sakti ho."

Everyone prepared to leave, except Purvi. There was no response from her. She was standing as though frozen, her eyes fixed on her phone, her expression growing more and more terrified every second.

The ACP eyed her queerly. "Purvi? Tum theek toh ho?"

No avail. Purvi seemed barely aware that the room was dead silent and every eye was on her.

"Purvi!" called the ACP more loudly, and she abruptly looked up, pale and clearly disturbed. "Kya hua? Kiska phone tha?"

Purvi's eyes flickered from her phone to her senior before she spoke in a voice of forced calm. "Kuch… kuch nahin, sir. Woh… mere dad ka message tha, unhone jaldi ghar bulaya hai. Pata… pata nahin kya hua. K… kya main jaaun, sir?"

"Oh!" said the ACP, looking alarmed. "Accha… theek hai, tum jaa sakti ho Purvi." As Purvi slowly nodded and started to rush out of the room, he called out again. "Tumhe ghar chhod dein?"

"No... no thanks, sir. Main chali jaaungi", breathed Purvi, barely slowing to look at him as she darted out of the ward. Her teammates and professor looked on, confused and concerned.

Purvi rushed out of the hospital in increasingly edgy strides, her heart hammering in fear. She barely noticed the local constables shooting her quizzical looks or a couple of eager reporters thrusting their mikes at her. Her conscience chided her for having lied to her senior, but she had no choice. She could only hear her own breath coming in ragged gasps as she paced towards the street, the imprint of that dreadful SMS still hovering ahead of her eyes. It consisted of a few simple lines, each of them colder than the other.

 _ **Accha laga boodhe ki haalat dekh ke? Kismat acchi thi jo bach gaya. Ab baakiyon ki baari hai. Unki jaan pyaari hai toh chup-chaap Khalji Market mein Shinde General Store par pahucho. Kisi se kuch kaha toh sab ke sab maare jaayenge.**_

Somebody was targeting _them_? Why? There was no choice; she could take no risk. She had to do this herself. Steeling herself, she waved down a taxi and hurled herself inside. "Khalji Market chalo, abhi!"

At a distance, a gloved hand drummed its fingers on a black motorbike's handle with savage pleasure as the taxi sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, everyone. :-)**

* * *

The fragment of plastic was no larger than a matchbox. The silvery markings of the circuit board were still discernible on the scarred surface as Abhijeet gently nudged aside the sliver of wiring that had struck to it. He gingerly handed it over to the bomb expert, who had been summoned to the bungalow since. The man eyed it closely with a lens for a few minutes before looking back up.

"Lagta hai ye medium intensity ka hi bomb tha, sir", he said. "IED variety lag rahi hai. Pakka nahin keh sakta par bomb banane waala expert nahin lagta."

"Thanks", said Daya, nodding before turning to Abhijeet. "Boss, mujhe toh lagta hai koi Professor Conrad se aapsi dushmani nikaalna chahta tha. Koi professional bomber hota toh unhe hi kyun chunta? Who toh aise kisi kaam mein involved nahin the."

"Haan Daya, par Professor ne toh ACP sir se kaha ki unhe kisi pe shaq nahin hai", replied Abhijeet thoughtfully. "Kahin se toh shuru karna padega. Pata lagate hain ki ye bomb banane ka saaman kahan se liya gaya."

"Itne chhote parts se kuch pata chal paayega?" asked Daya, shooting the expert a quizzical look.

"Mushkil hai, par hum poori koshish karenge sir", replied the man, tenderly placing the bomb fragment in another of the plastic evidence bags on the table. Other recovered bits of the explosive and packaging had already been sorted into seven different bags on it.

"Theek hai. Baaki samples Dr. Salunkhe ke paas bhej dijiye. Chalo Daya, lagta nahin ab yaha aur kuch milega", said Abhijeet, turning to the door.

* * *

As the little taxi scuttled over to the bustling Khalji market, Purvi's mind grew more and more restless, buzzing with questions. Who was this bomber, and why had they targeted an affable person like Professor Conrad? Was this shop in Khalji Market a trap? How did they obtain her number, and why had they messaged her alone? Was it because they knew about her familiarity with the Professor? Were the other would-be victims who she thought they were? Where were they? Most importantly, how would she find them in time?

"Khalji Market, madam", mumbled the driver lazily through a mouthful of _paan_.

Purvi hurriedly thrust the fare on the passenger seat beside him and dismounted. She walked through the market, trying to remain calm as her eyes sharply flicked from one shop to another, looking for the one in question. It took her barely two minutes to find the general store; reassuringly fingering the butt of her pistol, she took a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

"Mr. Shinde?" she asked the obese shopkeeper. "Kya main jaan sakti hoon ki…"

"Aap inspector Purvi hain kya?" asked the man the second he laid his eyes on her.

"…haan", answered Purvi quietly, her body tensing subtly as she prepared for the worst. "Par ye aapko kaise pata?"

"Koi ye chhod gaya aapke liye", he replied warily, thrusting a small white envelope at her.

Perplexed, Purvi gently took the envelope from him and held it against the sun. It was light, and there seemed to be nothing but a fold of paper inside. She looked sharply at the shopkeeper.

"Kisne diya ye tumhe?" she demanded.

"Koi banda tha, ji", answered the man. "Topi-scarf lagaye tha. Lifafa pakdake bola aap aaogi toh hum ye de dein. Bas phir phatt se nikal gaya."

"Aur kuch nahin dekha tumne?" pressed Purvi.

"Nahin ji. Hum ye puliss-vuliss ke maamlon mein nahin padna chahte", said the man tersely.

"Theek hai, thanks", sighed Purvi, rolling her eyes.

She went aside and tore open the envelope, pulling out the paper from within and unfolded it. Scrawled upon it was another frightfully simple message.

 _ **7th March, 1998. Tournament against the Francians. Kuch yaad aaya? Ab dikha kya seekha hai CID mein. Apni ma'am ko bacha sakti hai toh bacha le. Aur apne saathiyon se kuch bolne ki sochna bhi mat."**_

Purvi felt a sudden stab of mingled horror and confusion. This came like a bolt from the blue. She found herself sinking back into her memories, fifteen years ago, to that unforgettable day…

 _She felt like a coward. She couldn't believe that she had actually been desperate for a timeout. The match had gone from aggressive to downright ruthless. The players of the Francis Engineering College had been leaving no spaces open as the ball passed from one of them to another and through the hoop with the speed of lightning. Her teammates could barely touch it and she had already bruised her knee due to a bad fall minutes ago. All her splendorous performances during the training session suddenly felt empty. She felt like a rookie in a war zone as all hell broke loose. The whistle finally blew, and the pitched battle on the court subsided._

 _As she sat dejectedly on the bench, tending to her injured knee, the sports teacher walked up next to her. She automatically sprung up respectfully, but the other put a firm hand on her shoulder and eased her back down._

" _I'm sorry, Lisa ma'am", she said quietly. "I failed you. Aap sab ki kitni ummedein thi mujhse, par ab…"_

" _What are you apologizing for, Purvi?" asked Lisa ma'am. "Match toh abhi bhi chal raha hai!"_

 _She looked up. Her teacher wasn't looking sad at all; in fact, her face showed nothing but determination. It only added to her misery. "Yes, ma'am, but aapne dekha ki woh log kaise khel rahe hain. Score 3-26 hai. Nobody in our team seems fast enough, and…"_

" _You're only weak if you think you are", interrupted Lisa ma'am. "Batao, Purvi, what's the difference between your state of mind before a training session and this final match?"_

 _Purvi stared; the question seemed almost absurd. "Astronomically big difference, ma'am. We're relaxed in a training session, par idhar toh…"_

" _I know", interrupted her teacher again. "Aur woh kyun hai? Is it not because you're afraid of losing here? Don't you see how fixating on the results alone saps you of all power? Apna talent yaad karo, Purvi. Just think of everything you've done in inter-house matches. Toh phir idhar wohi kyun nahin kar sakti?"_

 _Purvi shook her head helplessly. "But ma'am, dekhiye unn Francians ko. They're taller and faster, and so much more experienced, and…"_

" _Even the toughest chain has a weak link, my child", said Lisa ma'am quietly. "I'll give you my views, but only you can take it further. I can only say I believe in you."_

 _She gave her brief strategic advice, softly patted her head and left. The timeout was over; the coach's whistle blew. Purvi hardly heard it as she got to her feet and re-entered that battlefield of a basketball court; her mind was suddenly clear and echoing with what her teacher had just said. She was no longer worrying about to the future; her full focus was on her present, there and then._

 _The circle was formed. The ball was tossed and visible for a nanosecond before the wall of players pounced upon it like sharks on blood. She was no longer being recklessly aggressive, but her eyes followed every movement of her opponents as though in slow motion. She observed their offense and defense. Putting all her experience to test, she entered the fray and, within a minute, had scored three goals all by herself. The full development of the strategy with her teammates ended in them winning the match 56-32._

Her triumph wasn't in the trophy won; it was in the race run. It literally was victory from the jaws of defeat, and she had become a firm believer in the power of "now" – fixating on the present rather than fretting over the results. It was that attitude which had enabled her to earn a position in the CID team as well. And it would never have been possible without Lisa ma'am's life-changing advice.

A car honked loudly nearby and Purvi was drawn back to the horror of her present. The fact was undeniable – this mysterious man was after her college teachers. And he knew her well enough to be familiar with this match. But who was it, going to this length to obtain revenge for an unknown offense? She had always been an amiable and friendly person in college, never picking fights or getting into arguments. And yet, somebody obviously bore a grudge against her or her teachers, or both. She had to do something.

Was her phone being tapped? She had no idea who this man was or how far his influence stretched. She wanted to inform her teammates… but what if the enemy found out and killed the lady? Making her decision, she strode into the general store and, ignoring the shopkeeper's protest, slipped into a corner from where the market street was not visible.

"Ye aap kya kar rahi ho, ji?" blurted the man. "Main aapko bola na, puliss-vuliss ke maamlon mein…"

"Ye Samsung Galaxy S3 hai na. Ismein Internet connection hai?" whispered Purvi, pointing to his phone and sharply gesturing him to speak quietly.

"Ji", answered the man, uncomfortable but wary.

"Dekho, mujhe bas 1 minute ka kaam hai. Tumhe kuch bhi nahin hoga", she said, holding her hand out for the phone.

Perhaps her expression was more aggressive than intended, because the man silently handed her the phone with a visible gulp. She browsed and found the phone number of her college. She called the college office and managed to find Mrs. Lisa's landline and mobile numbers. She called the mobile, only to find out that it was in some repair shop. She called the landline and a servant answered, informing her that Lisa ma'am was out shopping.

"Kya? Kahan pe?" asked Purvi tensely.

"Deluxe Mall mein, madam", answered the servant. "Bus pakad ke gayi thi do ghante pehle."

"Kaunsi bus, kuch pata hai?" said Purvi desperately.

"Woh toh hamesha uss neeli bus mein aati hain, hare stripe waali", came the reply.

Purvi knew this blue bus with a green stripe, Bus 301, having boarded it several times herself. She called the Bus Station and confirmed that the bus had indeed picked up passengers from the Deluxe Mall earlier. Unfortunately, the station manager was not able to contact the driver or conductor to stop the bus. Purvi disconnected, returned the perplexed shopkeeper's phone with a hasty thanks and left the shop, keeping an eye out for anybody watching her. How would she get to the bus now? Before she could think further, her mobile beeped again. It was another SMS; a cold one-liner.

 _ **Teri jaankaari ke liye, bas 15 minutes bache hain.**_

Purvi dearly wished she could get this number tapped and find out who this creep was. But it was far too risky and time was short – saving Lisa ma'am was her priority. Everything else could be done after that. She walked over to a lone motorbike in the corner on which sat a man chatting away on his phone.

"Officer Purvi, CID", she said firmly, showing him her badge. The guy sprang up at once and began nervously stammering something about a court case, but she waved it away and continued. "Dekhiye, logon ki jaann khatre mein hai. Mujhe issi waqt aapki bike chahiye. Kaam hone ke baad wapas de dungi."

"Jaan khatre mein?" repeated the man blankly.

"Haan. Koi nuksaan hua toh aapko compensation mil jaayega. Please!" she said, hopping over onto the seat and holding her hand out for the keys.

"Par… theek hai, ma'am", said the man meekly, handing over his keys. She nodded and pulled his helmet over her head; her long black hair glistened silkily in the sunlight as she tossed it back.

* * *

"Kismat acchi thi jo woh bach gaye", said Daya, staring ahead as he drove. "Warna aisa bomb toh…"

"Ek minute, Daya", said Abhijeet sharply, pointing out of the window at the market. "Woh Purvi hai na?"

Daya pulled over the Qualis, and both of them looked over at the girl on a parked motorbike taking keys from a nervous-looking man and pulling on the helmet.

"Haan boss, Purvi hi hai", said Daya incredulously. "Par ye toh ACP sir aur Freddy ke saath thi na? Phir yahaan kya kar rahi hai? Aur ye iski bike kyun le rahi hai?"

"Poochna padega", said Abhijeet firmly, dismounting and walking into the market. "Purvi! PURVI!"

But she was out of earshot, and had already started up the motorbike. His calls were clearly no longer audible over its engine. She kicked back the pedals and drove off towards the opposite street. Abhijeet ran to the spot where she was, but she'd sped out of sight.

"Kyun li usne aapki bike?" said Daya to the owner, catching up from behind.

"Woh boli ki CID officer hai, logon ki jaan khatre mein hai", said the bewildered man. "Kya sa'ab, kahin woh ladki chor toh…"

"Nahin nahin, hai woh officer hi", said Abhijeet distractedly, turning to Daya. "Par Daya, ye chakkar kya hai? Kiski jaan khatre mein hai? Usne humein bataya kyun nahin?"

"Ussi se poochna padega, Abhijeet", said Daya, pulling out his phone and dialing. He persisted and gave up after three tries. "Phone nahin utha rahi hai!"

"Gadbad hai, Daya", said Abhijeet darkly. "ACP sir se bolna padega."

* * *

Purvi sped through the city onto the Carson road, a desolate forested area. She guessed that the network coverage was weak here, reason why the bus driver and conductor were unable to be reached. Her phone vibrated; she knew it must be Daya sir again. With a heavy heart, she ignored it another time. She knew she was on the correct route; now it was a question of finding the bus and stopping it. She glanced at her watch – ten minutes left. She cranked the speed up to 90 and whizzed down the road.

A few minutes later, the blue form of the bus materialized in front of her. She accelerated until the bike had caught up with it, and sped up to the driver's window.

"Hey! Roko bus ko!" she yelled at him.

The man squinted at her, folk music blaring from the stereo inside. "Toh jaa na? Dekh kyun rahi hai?"

"Kya?" screamed Purvi. "Arre main keh rahi hoon BUS KO ROKO!"

"Arre peeche likha hai na, haaran bajaane ka!" drawled the man, pulling up his window.

He was clearly too engrossed in his music to understand anything. She wanted to pound the door, but had no way to do so. She yelled out again; this time, the conductor appeared and briefly pulled down the window.

"Hey ladki, khaali road matlab ye nahin ki racing shuru kar degi!" he bellowed before she could say anything. "Ab nikal le warna police ko bulaunga!" Ignoring her protest, he pulled up the window again. Purvi could see passengers looking at her curiously out of the windows.

She glanced at her watch again – six minutes to go. _Ab yahi karna padega_ , she thought. She decelerated until her bike was level with the rear door of the bus. She pulled off her helmet and threw it back without a second look. She steered until the door's handles came within her reach and, steeling herself, lunged out to grab it with her left hand. The bike swerved violently, but she held on a moment longer before gritting her teeth and letting go completely to seize the door with both hands. With a great push, she pulled herself over as the motorbike slipped away from under her legs and went crashing into the undergrowth to the left.

She pounded the door furiously until it was finally opened and several hands ushered her in. Only now did she become aware of people screaming and gasping; passengers, conductor and even the driver were looking at her with a mixture of confusion, shock and anger. She also became aware of a throbbing pain in her right wrist and ankle.

"Paagal ho gayi hai kya?" breathed the conductor. "Kaun hai tu, aur kya…"

"Inspector Purvi, CID", interrupted Purvi loudly. "Turant bus roko - aap sab ki jaan khatre mein hai." Ignoring their collective gasp of horror, she called out loudly, "Lisa ma'am! Aap hain yahan?"

"Purvi?" called out a lady from the far left, moving towards her for a closer look. "Oh God… my child, tum yahan?"

"Sorry ma'am, I need to check that", said Purvi without preamble, walking over and holding a hand out for her bag.

Her teacher handed it over with a look of confusion and fear. Purvi ruffled through the groceries and cans inside until her hand found a large tin of what apparently was canned fruit, except that it was twice as heavy. She pulled it out and examined it. Now that the bus had been pulled over and its engine stopped, a faint ticking was audible upon putting the can to her ear.

"Aap sab log peeche hat jaaiye", she commanded, moving through them and out of the door. She glanced at her watch – 45 seconds left. Without looking back, she ran off into the jungle, looking for any safe spot to dispose of the bomb. Time was running out. Her mind was clear; she needed to get back alive, there were others in need of her. As this thought entered her mind, she saw an old abandoned well materialize in the foliage ahead of her.

* * *

The passengers had gotten out of the bus, worried faces all pointed towards the forest into which their savior had disappeared. None of them noticed the man who stood hidden several feet away behind a thick banyan tree, his black motorbike parked against it. It hadn't gone as planned, but the situation was under control. He could shoot the sports teacher once Purvi had been eliminated. He glanced at his watch. Three… two… one…

There was a great, muffled blast from the forest. A grin lit up his lank lips; primary target down. The passengers were all crying out with horror and shock; the teacher had walked out to the edge of the forest and looked on the verge of hysteria. _All the better_ , he thought as he silently pulled his silenced 9mm pistol out of the holster. Before he could equip it, there was a collective gasp and small cheer from the crowd. He looked at the forest and did a double-take. Purvi was walking out it, looking almost completely unhurt except for a slight limp.

He couldn't believe it. Hastily he drew his phone and dialed a number.

"Boss, woh toh bach gayi", he said once his call was answered. "Yahan toh hero bana diya hai use."

The line was silent, but he could almost sense his boss seething in silent rage and bitterness.

"Dono ko uda do, abhi", came the answer.

"Ho jaayega, boss", he smiled, disconnecting and preparing his weapon for assault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone. :-)  
**

 **Topaz007 – Thank you so much! I'm not a girl, though. :-P**

 **Meera – Thank you so much! And agreed. Isliye hum unko aptly portray karne ki koshish kar rahe hain.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forensic lab…

"Salunkhe, kuch pata chala?" the ACP asked as he entered the lab, assisted by two of his officers.

"Boss, itna hi samajh aaya hai ki ye kaafi low intensity ka bomb tha", the forensic expert replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Arre Salunkhe sir, ye baat hume uss bomb expert ne bata di thi. Aap kuch naya batiye na!"

"Yaar Freddy, kuch hona bhi toh chahiye na. Philal itna kuch malum nahi pada hai, lekin haan iss bomb ke upar se mujhe mujhe jala hua polythene mila hai, aur iss bomb ko banane mein polythene ka istemaal nahi hua hai ye mein keh sakta hoon kyunki woh polythene bomb ke upri hisson mein scattered hai."

"Yaani Salunkhe, ye bomb kisi polythene ke cheez ke andar tha?"

"Haan, lag toh yahi raha hai, Pradyuman."

"Sir, ek baat toh saaf hai ki blast karne waala inhe maarna nahi chahta tha, warna itne low intensity ka bomb kyun rakhta?", the third officer spoke.

"Haan Shreya, magar kyun? Aur yaad hai, uss bomb expert ne kaha tha ki bomb banane waala koi bada gyaani nahi hai uss field mein", the ACP said.

"Par sir, kissi ki proffesor se kya dushmani hai?"

"Woh toh blast karne waala hi batayega, Freddy."

"ACP sir!" Senior inspectors Abhijeet and Daya entered the lab.

"Haan Abhijeet, Daya… kuch pata chala?"

"Sir, philal itna kuch malum toh nahi hua, lekin..."

"Kya hua Daya?"

"Sir, woh Purvi..."

"Kya hua Purvi ko?" The ACP asked anxiously.

"Sir, pata nahi usse kya ho gaya. Humaari aankhon ke saamne usne ek aadmi ki bike li aur uspe chali gayi. Aur phir humne usse call karne ki koshish ki toh phone nahi utha rahi hai", Daya said.

"Kya! Purvi uss admi ki bike leke chali gayi aur tum logon ka phone bhi nahi uthaya?" The ACP repeated curiously.

"Haan sir, magar ek baat samajh nahi aayi – woh aap logon ke saath thi toh Khalji Market kyun aayi?"

"Kya, Khalji Market? Par Abhijeet, woh toh mujhse ye kehke gayi thi ki uske Papa ki tabyat kharab hai, toh ghar jaa rahi hai!" The ACP exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a moment, in deep thought regarding their officer's strange behaviour.

"Sir!" Inspector Shreya interrupted the silence. "Main Purvi ke ghar mein call karke dekhun ki uske pita theekh hai ki..."

"Haan Shreya", a worried ACP said. "Pehle ye pichla case aur ab Purvi ka ye ajeeb vyavahar. Kuch toh gadbad hai."

* * *

This was the first time in her life that Inspector Purvi had handled a bomb and saved so many lives all by herself. Though she felt great from inside, she also shivered slightly with the shock of the near-deathly event which had just taken place. As all the passengers cheered and applauded her, she looked up and smiled at her college professor.

"Aap theek hain, Lisa ma'am?" she asked feebly.

Lisa touched her student's face, and looking at her with tears in her eyes said, "Haan, my child, tumhaare kaaran".

On one hand a happy student-teacher reunion was taking place, while just a few meters away a man hidden behind the bushes was taking aim at the two. With a notorious smile, he placed his arm on the trigger of his pistol. He was just about to pull it when suddenly his phone buzzed. He put his weapon down and pulled out his phone. The word "BOSS" blinked on the screen. He hastily answered it.

"Haan boss!"

"Tumne unhe uda diya?"

"Ah…woh...abhi karne hi vaala thi k…ki aapka phone aa gya", he stammered, quickly stepping back behind the tree in case anybody noticed him.

"Ah, accha kiya. Unhe mat maaro abhi. Uss Purvi ko agar abhi mar daala to usse mukti mil jaayegi. Main usse itni jaldi, itni asaani se mukt nahi hone dungi! Tadpa tadpa ke marungi. Itna tadpaungi, itna bhagaungi ki usse afsos hoga apne ateet mein kiye gaye uss karm pe", the boss said, followed by a loud peal of laughter.

"Toh ab kya karna hai, boss?" asked the bewildered man.

"Tu bas uska peecha karta reh, aur mujhe updated rakh. Tab tak main usse thoda aur bhagati hoon. Ek kaam kar, main abhi jaisa batati hoon ek SMS bhej."

The man holstered his weapon and, suppressing a grunt of impatience, did as told. He was getting sick of this woman's fickle-mindedness. Yet, he couldn't complain – he had been hired to do her biddings.

"Lisa ma'am…" Purvi said softly again as she held her teacher's hand.

"I am proud of you, my child. Main jaanti thi ki ek din tum zarur kuch badi banogi", her teacher interrupted.

"Thank you soo much, ma'am. Bas aapki madat se."

"Ye tum kya keh rahi ho, my child? Maine kya kiya hai? Tum jo bhi ho aapne bal par ho."

"Nahi ma'am, agar aapne uss din mujhe positive sochna nahi sikhaya hota toh main shayad ye nahi hoti. Par ma'am, philhaal aapki jaan ko khatra hai. Mein aapko ghar le chalti hun."

Just then her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and read the text.

 _ **Shaabash, wah! Dhoom dekhke aayi hai kya? Bada hi mast stunt karti ho. Badhaaiyan, apni Lisa ma'am ki jaan jo bacha li. Ab jab tune unhe unke ghar tak chodne ka vaada kar diya hai toh chal, aachi baachi ki tarah promise pura kar le aur saans bhi le le. Bohot hi jald tujhe ek aur SMS milega, lekin iss beech – I repeat – apne teammates se dur reh, aur kisi aur ko kuch bhi bola to sab ke sab marenge. Tu bhi, aur tere teachers bhi!**_

"Kya hai, Purvi?" asked Lisa, looking curiously at her.

"Oh… kuch nahin, ma'am", said Purvi, stowing away her phone and arranging her expression into a composed one. Her heart was seething with fury; she had had enough of this game. She walked back to the passengers and asked, "Yahan aas-paas koi taxi milegi kya?"

"Yes, ma'am – idhar se half kilometre door ek stand hai", said one of them.

"Thanks", replied Purvi as she quietly scanned the entire area sharply. She could see the tiniest portion of a black motorbike leaning behind a tall tree several feet away. As she watched, for the briefest second, she glimpsed two dark eyes watching her from behind the thick bush at the roots. She looked away casually, as though she hadn't noticed, but her cogs were whirring. A plan was in motion.

* * *

"Sir!" Inspector Shreya said as she returned the forensic lab which she had left in order to make the phone call.

"Haan, shreya?" The ACP asked curiously.

"Sir, Purvi ke pita puri tarah se theekh hain, aur unhone na toh Purvi ko call kiya, na hi Purvi apne ghar gayi!" Shreya said heavily.

"Kya! Ye tum kya keh rahi ho, Shreya? Purvi ne mujhse jhooth bola!" exclaimed the ACP.

"Haan sir, aisa hi lagta hai", Shreya said.

"Sir, par woh aisa kyun kar rahi hai?" Abhijeet asked.

"Boss, ye to wohi batayegi, par phone utha hi nahi rahi hai", Daya said.

"Boss, ye Purvi badi kamaal ki ladki hai. Hamesha aise hi gayab ho jaati hai aur baad mein pata chalta hai ki vo kidnapped... boss vo kidnapped to nahi?" Dr. Salunkhe asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Arre nahi nahi, Dr. sa'ab. Humne Purvi ko iss admi ke bike pe bhagte hue dekha!" Abhijeet said.

"Purvi kuch chupa rahi hai, sir", Freddy said.

"Sir, kahin woh kisi musibat mein to nahin?" Shreya said quietly.

The ACP raised his eyebrow. "Ho sakta hai!"

The cops were all in the bureau having a warm cup of tea to freshen their minds as well as discussing about the case.

"Yaar Daya, Purvi ka ye ajeeb bartaav aur uske professor ke ghar pe blast ka kuch toh sambhand hai zarur", remarked Abhijeet, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

"Haan Abhijeet, mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. Par kya?" Daya said.

"Daya, par ye Purvi aakhir kahan gayi hai?" said the ACP exasperatedly.

"Sir!" Freddy said, entering.

"Haan Freddy?"

"Sir, Purvi ke phone ko trace kiya toh malum pada ki woh abhi Luni road mein hai. Signal weak hai, par confirmed hai."

"Accha? Sir, Luni road chalein kya?" Abhijeet said.

Before the ACP could reply, Shreya entered.

"Sir!"

"Haan Shreya?"

"Sir, abhi thodi der pehle Carson road pe ek bomb blast hua tha!"

"Kya?" the ACP exclaimed.

"Haan sir. Abhi abhi police se report aayi hai. Aur sir, aap yakin nahi karenge, uss blast ke gavahon ne kaha ki officer Purvi ne unhe bachaya!" Shreya said, her eyes wide.

"Kya! Purvi ne?" Daya sir exclaimed, springing to his feet.

"Haan sir."

"Shreya, blast kitne baje hua tha?" Freddy asked.

"Sir, aaj dopeher 1:00 baje."

"Sir, 1:00 baje Purvi ka phone bhi Carson road pe hi tha!" Freddy said.

"Kya? My god, Purvi ko malum tha ki vahan blast hone wala hai par hume nahi bataya! Kyun?" The ACP said loudly.

"Sir, kahin Purvi ki koi majburi to nahin?" Abhijeet said.

"Kuch samajh nahi aa raha, Abhijeet, ho kya raha hai."

"Aur sir", Shreya continued, "Woh bomb kisi Lisa ke bag mein se nikla tha, aur ek gavah ne kaha ki Purvi usse maam-maam keh rahi thi!"

"Sir, kahin ye bhi Purvi ki koi teacher to nahin?" remarked Daya.

"Haan Daya, mil gaya sambandh; lagta hai ye joi koi bhi hai jo blast kar raha hai, Purvi ke hi teachers ko target kar raha hai."

"Par sir, Purvi humse kyun bhag rahi hai?" Daya wondered.

Just then, the ACP's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"ACP Pradyuman here", he said regally.

"Hello ACP ji, namaste. Kaise hain aap?" said a plain female voice.

"Huh? Kaun ho tum?" said the ACP.

"Sir, mere baare mein nahi, Purvi ke baare mein sochiye", said the woman with a tone measured in calmness and malice. The ACP immediately put the phone on speaker as she continued. "Aapko samajh na aaya ho toh main ye keh rahi hoon ki Purvi mere paas hai."

"Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho?" retorted the ACP as the others exchanged shocked looks.

"Kya sir, aapko sach bhi bakwaas lag raha hai?" she jeered with a harsh snort of laughter.

"Seedhe-seedhe baat karo. Purvi kahan hai?"

"Bola na mere paas hai, sir. Uski aawaz sunni hai?"

There was a brief pause, followed by a light breath and faint footsteps.

"Hello, sir", came a weighty tone from the other end. "Sir, mujhe please bacha lijiye sir…"

"Purvi!" exclaimed the ACP. Behind him, Shreya's mouth fell open. Abhijeet and Daya frightfully eyed each other. "Tum... ye log kaun hain? Tum kahan…"

"Bas, ACP!" snarled the caller's voice. "Apni Purvi ki awaaz dobara sunni hai toh apne team ke saath Mount Chelsea pohcho 6:00 baje tak! Agar nahi aaye toh Purvi ki laash bhijva dungi tere bureau. Ek minute bhi late hoge toh ye nahin bachegi. Koi chal chali, ya koi hoshiyaari dikhaayi di toh Purvi ki laash bhi nahi milegi! Aap sab usse bohot pyaar karte hain na? Toh phir main jaanti hoon ki aap zarur aayengey. See you there!" Saying, so she disconnected.

ACP looked up to see all his oficers exchanging more nervous and uncertain glances.

"Sir, ab kya karein?" Daya said

ACP eyed each of his officers in turn, and then closed his eyes.

"Mujhe toh gadbad lag rahi hai, sir", said Abhijeet darkly. "Purvi koi bacchi hai kya ki aise hi kidnap kar lenge? Aur aakhir ye lady thi kaun?"

"Sir", Freddy said, "Ye koi bohot badi chaal lagti hai."

"Par sir, ye Purvi ki jaan ka sawaal hai!" Shreya said. "Hum usse marne nahi de sakte –"

'Purvi ek CID officer, Shreya hai", interrupted the ACP, his eyes still closed. "Ek CID officer ko kabhi bhi maut ka saamna karna pad sakta hai, aur hum sab ye jaante hain."

The bureau was silent as a grave. Every eye was fixed on the senior as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to face them. His expression was as unfathomably stern as they had ever seen it, and yet Abhijeet and Daya had felt the tiniest crack in his voice as he spoke.

"Par sir", said Shreya pleadingly, "Jab humaare paas mauka hai toh –"

"Mauka?" repeated the ACP loudly. "Shreya, CID kisi mujrim ke saath bas aise hi deal nahin karti. Aakhir isne humein Mt. Chelsea bulaya hi kyun?"

"Shayad attack karne ke liye", said Shreya angrily. "Toh phir hum bhi ladenge. Par sir, agar hum nahin gaye toh… aapne suna Purvi kaise madad ke liye –"

"Wohi toh", said Daya quietly. "Tumne pehle kabhi Purvi ko aise madad ke liye bolte suna? Chahe woh kitni bhi musibat mein ho?"

"Nahin, sir", said Freddy, "par aawaz to bilkul Purvi ki hi lag rahi thi..."

"Par Daya ki baat bhi sach hai, Freddy", said the ACP darkly. "Purvi jaanti hai what the stakes are. Pehle uska woh bartaav aur gayab hona, aur ab ye phone call, kuch hazam nahi ho raha."

"Yaani sir, hum nahi jaayenge?" Abhijeet asked quietly.

The ACP was silent for a while, before he spoke. "Abhijeet, jaana toh padega hi. Hum koi risk nahin le sakte hain. Purvi ko agar kuch ho gaya, toh main khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga. Aur ye job hi hai, humein usse pakadna toh padega hi. Hum zarur jaayenge, baad mein jo hoga vo dekha jaayega."

All of them nodded slowly, apprehensively but firmly.

"Par abhi 6:00 bajne mein 30 minutes hain. Freddy, pata lagao ye phone kahaan se aaya tha", said the ACP firmly. "Shreya – pata karo Purvi Luni road pe kahan hai."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone. :-)**

 **Candy126 – Thank you so much. Yup, Purvi di zindabaad. :D**

 **Purvi's Niharika – Thank you so much! Haan, ye humari early stories mein se ek hai isliye thoda straightforward hai. I'll try to improve in future ones. :-) Agreed, she's best single.**

 **Tejal – Thanks a lot!**

* * *

"Purvi, ye sab kya tha my child?" Lisa asked as student and teacher walked towards the taxi stand.

"Ma'am, ye kaun hai mein bhi nahi jaanti, magar kuch log aise hain jo na jaane kyun mere saare professors ko target kar rahe hain", said Purvi quietly. She looked calm, and yet her eyes showed nothing but unadulterated vigilance.

"Kya? Yaani mere alawa kisi aur ko bhi maarne ki koshish ki?" exclaimed Lisa.

"Haan, professor Conrad pe bhi humla hua tha! Ye jo koi bhi hai, mein isse nahi chodungi", replied Purvi in silent fury.

"Ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Professor Conrad? God in logon ko buddhi de aur ehsaas dilvaaye ki woh jo kar rahe hai kitna galat hai!"

"Haan, ma'am." Purvi was interrupted by her buzzing cell-phone. She pulled it out and read the text.

 _ **Umeed hai tera saans lena ho gaya. Chal, do ko bacha liya, ab teesre ki baari hai. Tere chemistry teacher, professor Baruah mere paas hai! Unki salaamati chahti ho to aaj theek 6:00 ko Mount Chelsea aa ja. Agar 1 minute bhi der hui toh professor Baruah ka the end!**_

Purvi looked up angrily. _Ab bas!_ she thought. _Iss aadmi ko mein nahi chodungi, ek baar mere saamne aa jaye. Par philhaal professor Baruah ki jaan bachaani hogi!_ But she could not keep taking risks. She needed to keep calm and stick to her plan. She unflinchingly kept walking as Lisa eyed her questioningly.

"Kya hua, Purvi? Tumne wahaan bus pe bhi phone pe kuch dekha aur upset ho gayi. Batao na mujhe?" said her teacher.

Purvi sighed. "I need to think, ma'am. Ye jo bhi hai, hadd kea age badh raha hai."

"Matlab, ek aur professor…" whispered Lisa, her eyes wide.

"Haan, ma'am", said Purvi. "But trust me, kuch nahin hoga unhe. Aap wohi kijiye jo main kahun, please."

Lisa nodded, feeling both anxious and proud of her student. The air was gradually rent with ambient noises of horns and whirring engines as they neared the taxi stand.

Several feet behind them, the tall man ambled along, the black motorbike silently steering under his arms. She didn't seem to have noticed anything despite him trailing her for the entire day. _Stupid girl_ , he thought with savage pleasure. He watched as she ushered the teacher into one of the taxis… and then proceeded to get in herself. He perked up. She was supposed to be going to Mt. Chelsea… so why was she apparently accompanying the teacher home? And that too so calmly? Was she up to some tricks?

He hastily hopped onto his bike and hit the gas. He followed the taxi all the way out of Luni road to an area just outside a large group of chawls. Abruptly, the car stopped by the footpath and so did he. Purvi got out and, motioning her professor to stay in the car, proceeded to walk into a small PCO among a small group of shops. The man almost laughed out loud. Did she think she could contact her teammates from a PCO and get away with it? He had been instructed to deal severely if she tried it, and now he would do it. He waited to see if she would come out, but she didn't. He couldn't see inside the shop from his position.

Just as he was dismounting for a better look, faint footsteps thudded behind him. He spun instinctively, but it was too late. There was a blur of motion and stars burst out in front of his eyes as a well-placed blow struck the side of his head. He fell, and his motorbike painfully landed on top of him. He felt the barrel of a gun pressing on his forehead.

"Bahut shauk hai logon ka peecha karne ka?" whispered a menacing yet melodic female voice over him.

"Hahaha! Tumne bohot acchi nakal ki Purvi ke awaaz ki! ACP ko laga ki sach mein uski officer hi hai!" the caller said with unabashed glee.

"Thank you, ma'am", said another girl standing beside her, who had mimicked Purvi's voice.

"Ye lo tumhaare paise", the boss said, giving her a bundle of cash. "Ab jaao; na toh main tumhe jaanti hoon, na hi tum mujhe."

"Ok, boss!" Saying so, the other walked away.

"Boss ab kya karna hai?" a man next to her asked.

"Karna kya hai?" chuckled the boss. "Professor Baruah toh humaare kabze mein pehle se hi hai! CID bhi phas hi gaayi hai, aur Purvi beechari ko aapni zindagi ka sabse bada phaisla karna hoga! Shayad stress mein aake woh apni jaan hi le le! Haha! Bhai, aaj samajh aayega usse gaddari ka anjaam. Tadpegi woh, afsos karegi, gidgidaayegi par koi fayeda nahi hoga!" She eyed him again. "Woh ready hai na, Vicky?"

"Ekdum ready hai, boss", answered Vicky sycophantically.

As if in counterpoint, there was a loud groan from the next boon. The woman cocked her head towards the sound, clicking her tongue.

"Tumhe bola tha na, boodhe ko chup rakhne ko?" she snapped.

"Haan boss", said Vicky nervously. "Rukiye, abhi main…"

"Main khud karti hoon", interrupted his boss, walking into the room where the feeble-looking professor Baruah was bound and gagged. He looked up at her, his eyes wide, and struggled to free himself, tugging hard at his tied hands. The woman glanced at them and remembered the same hand's pincer-like grip upon her arm years ago. He hadn't even bothered to respect that she was a girl as he did it. She felt an incredible surge of pure loathing as she stepped forward and slapped him hard before seizing a handful of his hair and pulling back his head to stare directly into her eyes.

"Woh din main kabhi nahin bhulungi, Professor", she whispered. "Aur agar aapki pyaari chamchi Purvi bhool gayi ho toh aaj usse bhi yaad dilaungi. Kitne saal intzaar kiya maine iss pal ka!"

Her voice rose abruptly to a shout; she looked crazed, frenzied as she let go of him. Professor Baruah watched the boss walking a few steps ahead and smashing a bottle on the floor, snarling, "Purvi, ab tu toh gayi!"

"Koi faayda nahin, sir", said Freddy, looking up in desperation. "Call kisne kiya, kuch pata nahin chal raha. Aur ab toh 6:00 bajne mein bas 15 minutes bache hain!"

"Purvi ka kuch pata chala?" asked the ACP heavily, turning to Shreya.

"Sir, gavahon ne kaha hai Purvi Lisa ke saath wahan se nikal gayi aur kisi ko nahin pata woh kahan gayi", said Shreya.

Before the ACP could react, Abhijeet and Daya rushed into the bureau looking unusually alarmed.

"Sir, aap vishwaas nahin karenge abhi kya hua", said Abhijeet.

"Kya, Abhijeet?" said the ACP questioningly.

The duo revealed what had happened, and everyone sprang to their feet in a single fluid motion. As they finished, the atmosphere in the bureau changed considerably. This had changed everything.

* * *

The abandoned warehouse in Mt. Chelsea was bathed in the twilight, casting long shadows onto the cracked surface on the table which the woman boss was now aimlessly drumming with her fingers. The area was deserted for several miles; nobody would know about the horrors about to take place there, as long as the fools did as she said. _Perfect._ She glanced at her watch: 5:58 PM. Anytime now.

A little white speck was growing larger and larger on the horizon. It was the CID car. Her lips curved into a malicious smile, hidden behind the mask pulled over her head. Twirling a cheap country-made pistol in her hand, she got to her feet and lumbered out onto the road, waiting for them. The Qualis slowed down as it approached her; she walked forward and as the windows rolled down, she saw ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet frowning at her from the front seats. Smiling, she raised her weapon-free hand and gestured them to drive into the nearby shed.

"Wahan kyun, ain?" said Abhijeet sharply. "Tum chahti kya ho? Kahan hai Purvi?"

"Apne officer ko zinda dekhna hai toh sawaal band, jaisa kaha hai vaisa karo", she said loudly.

The ACP gestured Abhijeet to do as told. Reluctantly, the other drive the car into the shed and parked it. At once, there was a hiss of gas inside the shed. She could see the cops writhing and screaming inside the car before going motionless. Vicky walked up to her side.

"Bilkul sahi se ho gaya na?" she asked.

"Haan, boss", answered her henchman quietly.

"Darta kyun hai?" she chuckled. "Kisi ko kuch pata nahin chalega. Bechari Purvi ko toh pata hi nahin ki uske saathi yahan nerve gas inhale kar chuke hain. Bas ek ghante mein sabki kabr khudegi yahin."

Purvi walked into the warehouse exactly as the clock struck 6:00 PM. The woman smiled as she walked forward to greet forward.

"Yahan pe bhi right on time! Manna padega, Purvi", she said quietly, though her eyes behind the mask showed nothing but venomous contempt.

"Kaun ho tum, aur kya chahiye tumhe?" asked Purvi angrily.

"Pehle ye batao ki tumhe kya chahiye", replied the woman, pointing to a gargantuan, rusted shutter several feet away and snapping her fingers. "Professor Baruah, ki apne saathi?"

With a deafening grinding of metal, the shutter slid upwards to reveal a terrible sight. In the large space separated by a single partition, were both the hostages. In the left one, Professor Baruah was lying unconscious with his neck on a large plank, a huge blade dangling over it. On the other one stood a car, each of Purvi's unconscious colleagues clearly visible inside. The woman grinned as Purvi's expression changed to one of horror.

"Tumhaari dushmani mujhse hai na?" said Purvi angrily. "Toh phir mere saathiyon aur professor ko kyun –"

"Professor ki baat hi na karo, Purvi!" snapped the woman. "Aur jahan tak tere saathiyon ki baat hai, inke bina tumhara exam kaise loongi? Yahan pe bhi top karke dikhao na!"

"Exam?" repeated Purvi.

The woman pulled out a remote and tossed it to her. "Bahut simple hai. 2 buttons hain. Left waala dabaogi toh Professor chhut jaayega, par car par laga bomb blast ho jaayega. Right waala dabaane par bomb neutralize ho jaayega, par who blade girega aur professor ka sar…" she ended by motioning a violent beheading. "It's your choice now."

Purvi stood frozen, her mouth hanging open, her eyes pleading for mercy. The woman felt an incredible rush of vengeful pleasure. "8 saal pehle mera bhi kuch aisa hi haal tha, Purvi. Aur tumhaari wajah se mera duniya khatm ho gayi. Ab tumhaari baari hai."

"Ye kya bol rahi ho tum?" exclaimed Purvi. "Maine aisa kiya hi kya? Aur tum aakhir ho kaun?"

"10 seconds!" snapped the woman. "Agar koi ek button nahin dabaya toh blade bi girega aur bomb bhi phatega. 10… 9… 8… 7…"

Purvi's eyes narrowed. She raised the remote and, her hands shaking, pressed the right button. There was a great explosion behind them, a shockwave that almost knocked them off their feet. The woman turned to see the car reduced to a pile of flaming debris of twisted metal and flaming tires. She let out a savage peal of laughter.

"Ab bataiye Purvi ji, how do you feel apni choice ke baare mein?" she cackled.

"Bahut khush", answered Purvi calmly.

The woman turned to face her and was astonished to see her smiling grimly.

"Hum bhi bahut khush hain, madam", said a husky voice courteously from her side. "Ab behtar yahi hoga ki aap surrender kar dein."

She spun to see the unhurt CID team approaching her, guns drawn. Fredericks held a scowling Vicky captive behind them. Her brain was flooded with shock and reckless rage; she drew her pistol and opened fire. Ignoring their shouts and warnings, she threw herself behind a pile of boxes and engaged in a reckless gunfight. She knew it was hopeless, but she didn't care. She shot without aim or goal, feeling a small part of the terrible rage inside her being fired along with the bullets. Within minutes, the ammunition was exhausted.

"Dekho, ab tumhaari bhalaayi isi mein hai kit um surrender kar do", said the ACP sharply, walking forward cautiously. "Hum goli nahin chalaana chahte hain. Tumhaari kismat acchi hai ki kisi ki maut nahin hui, so shaayad court tumhe –"

"Court?" shouted the woman, springing to her feet and glaring at him. "Tumhe kya lagta hai, I'll let you people drag me to court like a dog? Mera maksad badla tha, bas badla. Woh toh pura hua nahin, phir ab main je eke kya karungi?"

She flung her gun aside and withdrew a small bottle from her jacket, pulling off the cork with her teeth.

With a jolt, the ACP realized what she was about to do. "Ruk jaao! Fek do usse!" he cried as everyone surrounded her, alarmed.

The woman shook her head and laughed. "Aur nahin fekungi toh kya karoge? Mere jeene ki koi wajah nahin rahi, ACP. Goodbye."

She raised the bottle of poison. Before she could put it to her lips, Abhijeet raised his gun in a flash and fired. His shot was utterly precise – the bottle exploded to pieces right in her hands and fell with a resounding shatter to the ground. Before she could do anything, she found herself seized powerfully from behind.

"Bahut ho gaya", said Purvi's voice angrily. "Ek ke baad ek gunaah kiye jaa rahi ho! Zara dekhein toh aap hain kaun."

The woman fought back fruitlessly. Purvi ripped off her mask and threw it aside, her eyes growing wide upon seeing her captive's face.

"Shipra, tum?" she exclaimed.

"Haan, main", snarled Shipra. "Bahut shukriya bachaane ke liye. Ab tu toh gayi!" She tried to strike at Purvi, but found herself seized by Shreya as well.

Purvi looked at her with a mixture of anger and pity. "I'm sorry, Shipra, par tum aise nahin maanogi." She held her shoulder and delivered a crackling slap across the woman's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Purvi's Niharika – Thank you so much for the kind words. :-)**

* * *

"Professor Baruah ko hosh aa gaya hai, sir. He'll be fine", said Fredericks, disconnecting the hospital call.

"Good", said the ACP before turning back to the table, where Shipra was sitting surrounded by Abhijeet, Daya, Purvi and Shreya. "Ab batao Shipra, kyun kiya ye sab tumne? Kya dushmani hai tumhaari Purvi aur uske teachers ke saath?"

Shipra looked up at him, scowling. "Pehle aap bataiye, ki aap sab bach kaise gaye uss blast se?"

The ACP glanced and smiled at Purvi, who smiled back. It was a long story, and as she started explaining, she felt the actions of the day flash once again in front of her eyes…

 _She knew she was being watched. The man was right there behind the tree and, by the looks of it, seemed ready for an ambush. She moved through the passengers to a spot from which he couldn't see her, and motioned them to be silent._

" _Dekhiye, baat serious hai", she explained quietly. "Please mere saath co-operate kijiye. Mujhe aap mein se kisi ek ka phone chahiye, aapko baad mein wapas zarur mil jaayega. Main ma'am ke saath taxi stand jaa rahi hoon. Police ko bulakar jo hua woh bataiyega, but kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki main kahan jaa rahi hoon."_

 _This was vital – she suspected that her and even Lisa's phones were being tapped. Calling the police was important, but informing her teammates about her whereabouts was risky until she had caught that mysterious man and find out what was going on._

 _Sure enough, as the taxi drove on, Purvi saw the black motorbike trailing them in the rearview mirror. She stopped the taxi outside a PCO and entered it to fool the pursuer. She exited the shop from the back door, took a detour from the side and ambushed him._

" _Bahut shauk hai logon ka peecha karne ka?" she snarled, her gun on his head. "Jaldi batao tum ho kaun, aur kyun kar rahe ho ye sab, warna yahin teri lights out ho jayengi!"_

 _The terrified man revealed that he had been hired by some woman to follow and threaten her as instructed. He was the one who sent professor Conrad the polythene-covered bomb in the envelope. He had stuffed the other bomb in a fruit can and slipped it unnoticed into Lisa's bag in the mall._

" _Aur professor Baruah? Tumne hi unhe kidnap kiya?" she pressed._

" _M…mere bhai Vicky ne kiya", he stammered. "Woh abhi boss ke saath hi hai. Unka bahut bada plan hai…"_

" _Kya plan hai?" demanded Purvi._

" _Mujhe waqai nahin pata, bas itna pata hai ki Mount Chelsea mein hain woh", he said, sweating._

" _Apna phone do mujhe. Vicky ka number lagao", she snapped._

 _The man did as told. Vicky answered and Purvi spoke in a tone laced with both patience and menace._

" _Dekh Vicky, mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai. Tera bhai mere paas hai", she said sharply. "Agar tumhare boss ko kuch pata chala, ya agar Baruah sir ko kuch hua toh ye gaya. Ye suno iski aawaz. Ab batao kaun hai ye boss, aur kya iraada hai uska?"_

 _Vicky answered fearfully that he didn't know the woman's name, but told everything he knew about the trap she had laid._

 _Purvi felt a stab of shock, but her training instincts took over almost at once. "Tum uss chamber ka gas badalkar nakli gas daal do taaki mere saathiyon ko kuch na ho. Baruah sir ke blade arrangement ko bhi sabotage karo, unhe kuch nahin hona chahiye."_

" _Woh main nahin kar sakta", breathed Vicky. "Woh toh khud boss ne kiya hai aur woh uspe poore time nazar rakhi hai. Agar unhone dekh liya toh usse maar daalegi!"_

" _Theek hai; toh gas nikalo udhar se. Aur yaad rakho, koi hoshiyaari ki toh tere bhai ki durdasha kar denge", she snapped._

" _PURVI? Thank God, yaar kahan ho tum, ye kya kar rahi ho? Pata hai hum sab kitne pareshaan hain?" cried Abhijeet sir's voice over the man's phone._

" _I'm sorry, sir", said Purvi hastily and explained the entire situation to him, how she had been getting threatening SMSes, about the blast, how the man had been trailing her and she couldn't risk trying to contact them if her phone was potentially being tapped._

" _Main samjhta hoon, Purvi", said Abhijeet. "Par abhi thodi der pehle humein ek ladki ka call aaya ki tum uske kabze mein ho, aur tumhe bachaane ke liye hum Mount Chelsea aayein!"_

" _Mount Chelsea?" repeated Purvi. "Sir, it's a trap – iss aadmi aur Vicky ne mujhe sab kuch bataya. Maine kuch aisa plan kiya hai…"_

 _She told him. Abhijeet said, "I see, Purvi. Agar hum Mount Chelsea mein police force lekar gaye aur uss ladki ne unhe dekh liya toh professor Baruah ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai. Humein unhe bachana hoga, ye risk lena hoga. Main ACP sir se baat karta hoon. Tum bhi alert rehna, take care."_

" _Yes, sir", said Purvi grimly. Handing over the thug to the local constables and telling them to take care of Lisa, she hopped onto his black motorbike and drove off to Mount Chelsea._

And it worked out. They pretended to do as told, drove to the warehouse at Mount Chelsea and faked fainting when Vicky released the fake nerve gas on them. While Purvi engaged Shipra in conversation, they quietly exited the car moments before she blasted it as planned. They then had enough time to close onto their target.

"I'm sorry, Shipra, par humein criminals se ek kadam aage rehne ki aadat hai", said the ACP. "Ab batao, ye sab kyun kiya tumne? Kya problem hai tumhaari?"

Shipra looked up at Purvi with pure loathing in her eyes. "Puchiye na issi se? Aapki pyaari officer ne kaisa kaam kiya college mein?"

Every eye rested on Purvi, who looked genuinely perplexed. "Shipra, tum kya keh rahi ho, mujhe sach mein nahin pata."

Shipra snorted contemptuously. "Socha nahin tha ki ek CID officer banne ke baad bhi tum itna gir sakti ho, Purvi!"

"Bas bahut ho gaya, Shipra", snapped Abhijeet. "Aise koi humare saathi pe jhoothe ilzaam daale, hum bardasht nahin karenge. Saaf-saaf batao, kya hua?"

She looked up at him. "Purvi aapko bata chuki hai ki mujhe college se university exam papers churaane ki koshish ke liye expel kiya gaya tha. Main akeli nahin thi. Uss kaam mein isne bhi mera saath diya tha!"

"Kya?" exclaimed the ACP.

Everybody looked at Purvi, who looked shocked. "Shipra, maine baad mein woh karne se mana kar diya tha! Tumhe bhi wohi sujhaav diya tha, par tumne meri baat nahin maani!"

"Jhooth!" snarled Shipra. "Tumne unse meri shikayat kar di, sab kuch bata diya! Unhone mujhe papers churaate pakad liya, aur phir…"

Her voice trailed off. For a moment, she felt transported back to the day when she and Purvi were best friends in college, rivals at time, but always on good terms. Though they achieved required marks – Purvi highly while she barely passing – they struggled for them like every other student. The pressure of university exams was mounting everyday in their final year. And when they learned about where the questions papers were being kept on the day before the examination, the temptation was unbearable. They planned a nighttime heist on the room to grab a copy to what was certain to be a bright future. Only, at the eleventh hour, Purvi refused.

" _Ye tujhe achaanak kya ho gaya, Purvi?" she said, aghast. "Subah toh itni excited thi, phir ab kya ho gaya? Humne toh planning bhi kar li!"_

" _Haan, Shipra, bahut socha maine", said Purvi quietly. "Par hum log humesha imandaari se hi marks laaye hain, chahe who jitne bhi ho. Toh phir ab aakhri baar aisa kaam kyun? Mere papa ne humesha kaha hai ki jo bhi imandaari se mile, utne mein hi khush rehna chahiye. Beimaani se mili cheez kabhi phalti nahin hai."_

" _Band kar apni philosophy", snapped she. "Jab result mein bade-bade Punjabi ande dekhegi toh ye saara gyaan nikal jaayega. Pata hai external examiner kaun hai? Sab ke sab fail honge iss baar!"_

" _Toh hone do", said Purvi defiantly. "Kya soch rahe the hum, Shipra? Kabhi exam mein kisi ki copy mein jhaanka bhi nahin, aur ab papers churaane par utar aaye? Aur agar pakde gaye toh? Zara socho!"_

" _Soch liya jo sochna tha", she answered coldly. "Main toh jaa rahi hoon udhar aaj raat. Tujhe aana hai toh aa, warna main akeli hi jaaungi aur papers laake apne baaki doston ko bhi –"_

" _Tumhe ho kya gaya hai, Shipra?" exclaimed Purvi. "Wake up! Abhi bhi waqt hai – meri baat maano aur bhool jao aise galat kaam. Agar tumne aisa karne ki sochi bhi toh I'll go straight to sir and report you!"_

They parted ways after a small argument. She was determined to do it and, as planned, she broke into the room at night and was caught attempting to steal the papers red-handed by professors Conrad, Baruah and Lisa. She was dragged to the dean's office and her parents were summoned as well. She was debarred from the examination and expelled from the college. She became the stock of vile gossip and mockery in the place. Her career was permanently blacklisted. After six years of toil, she could only manage to be a receptionist in a small store.

"Picchle mahine pata chala ki mere papa ko blood cancer hai", said Shipra, her voice cracked as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "3000 per month ki salary hai meri. Tumhe lagta hai itne mein unki treatment ho paageyi? 20 lakh rupees maang rahe hain hospital ke doctors! Unki condition bigadti hi jaa rahi hai. Maine saari ummedein kho di… and I don't want to see him die, sab meri wajah se! Mera bas ek hi maksad bacha – jisne meri zindagi barbaad ki, uske saath vohi karna!"

She shot another venomous look at Purvi, who looked positively appalled. "Shipra, maine tumhe kitna samjhaya ki woh chori na karo! Tumne meri baat maan li hoti toh aisa kabhi na hota!"

"Yeah, yeah", snapped Shipra sarcastically. "Aur ' _I'll got straight to sir and report you_ ' ka kya? Dikha di na apni dosti? Jaake kar di meri complaint, dikha diya apna –"

"Maine koi complaint nahin ki, Shipra!" exclaimed Purvi. "Maine toh woh sirf tumhe discourage karne ke liye kaha tha! Tumne kya socha, main jaan-bujh kar apne dost ki zindagi aise barbaad kar dungi?"

"JHOOT!" screamed the other. "Mujhe sab pata hai, tum mujhse jalti thi, tum –"

"Agar tumne uss din ke baad sab se baat karna na chhoda hota toh tumhe poori baat pata chalti", said Purvi with a mixture of revulsion and sadness. "Tumhari complaint ek peon ne ki thi. Usne hum dono ki baatein sun lit hi. Baad mein Lisa ma'am ne bulakar mujhse bhi bahut poochtaach ki, aisa kaam karne ki sochne ki liye daanta. Tumne mere paas aana bhi chhod diya, toh main tumhe kya batati?"

Shipra's eyes were wide with shock. She seemed to wish to convince herself that once-best friend was lying, but she could see the truth sparkling in Purvi's eyes. She sank into her chair, breathing heavily.

"Matlab… maine jo kuch kiya who sab… bekaar mein?" she whispered.

"Shipra, agar Purvi ne complaint ki bhi hoti toh kya tumne jo kiya woh sahi ho jaata?" asked the ACP. "Galat kaam ka anjaam bura hi hota hai. Aur woh maanne ke bajaye tum aur crimes kiye jaa rahi thi. Zara apne aap se poocho ki tum kya karne waali thi. Main kehna toh nahin chahta, par jo kuch hua, sab ki zimmedaar tum khud hi ho."

Shipra broke into uncontrollable sobs. Purvi tentatively placed her hand on her shoulder, and after a while, she looked up. "I'm sorry, Purvi". It was all she could manage to say. Purvi nodded sadly.

"Shipra, tumhe custody mein toh lena hi padega", said the ACP quietly. "Shukr hai ki tumhaari waah se kisi ki jaan nahin gayi, isliye hum umeed karte hain ki court tumhe kam saza degi."

"Hum government se appeal karke tumhaare papa ka accha treatment karane ki puri koshish karenge", said Abhijeet.

"Aur saza khatm hone par hum umeed karte hain ki tum apni galtiyan sudhar k eek acchi citizen banogi", added Daya.

As she was taken away, Shipra eyed Purvi apprehensively, who gave her a nod and small smile. Despite everything that had happened, she knew she had been forgiven at least by her former friend… perhaps not former after all. She felt a great rush of regret and admiration for her kindness.

Purvi turned away from the door through which her friend had been led, realizing that she'd been staring for almost ten seconds. She saw her teammates smiling as they approached her.

"Suna hai Carson road pe kaafi jalwa dikaya aapne. Ab uss bechaare ko apni bike jam ke repair karwaani padegi", said Abhijeet mischievously.

Purvi flushed red. "Sir… woh… asal mein aur koi raasta nahin tha…"

"Arre hum samajhte hain, Purvi", smiled Daya. "Itna pressure hone ke baad bhi tumne bahut kabliyat se situation ko handle kiya."

Purvi nodded. "I'm sorry sir, main aap sabko call karke bataana chahti thi, par mujhe darr tha ki agar usse pata chal gaya toh…"

"Tumne theek kiya, Purvi", said the ACP. "Par koi bhi bada kadam uthaane ke pehle anjaam ke baare mein acche se sochna. Situation jaisi bhi ho, presence of mind aur vigilance bahut zaruri hai."

Purvi nodded again, and smiled tentatively. Shreya clapped her on the back appreciatively.

"Vaise Freddy, tumhe apna mooh kholne ki zarurat nahin", said Abhijeet abruptly.

"Kya?" said Freddy, looking startled. "Sir…"

"Woh chocolate ka box maine galti se newspapers ke saath koode mein daal diya tha, mil gaya", said Abhijeet. "Par haan, agar tum phir bhi muh kholkar apna test karwana chahte ho toh theek hai."

Everybody laughed.

* * *

 **Epilogue (of sorts)**

Everyone had finished their work for the day and left. The ACP shut down his computer, locked his office and prepared to leave. As he exited the bureau, he saw Purvi standing alone outside the door, holding onto the railing and looking out at the bright crescent moon sailing peacefully amid the sea of stars and straddling clouds. He watched for a few seconds before quietly walking up to her side.

"Purvi?" he said, and she quickly turned to look at him. "Ghar nahin gayi abhi tak?"

"Woh… sir, bas jaa hi rahi thi", replied Purvi hastily and made to move down the staircase.

"Arre theek hai, main toh bas aise hi pooch raha tha", said the ACP softly, smiling at her. "Yahan khadi hokar kya dekh rahi thi?"

"Kuch nahin sir, bas aise hi…", replied Purvi, not meeting his eyes.

"Shipra ke baare mein soch rahi thi kya?" asked the ACP, looking closely at her.

Purvi looked up at him. "Haan sir… vaise exactly…" she paused, looking apprehensive.

"It's okay, bolo na kya hai?" insisted her senior gently.

"Sir… aap sab itne honest aur hard-working hain", said Purvi hesitantly. "Kitne baar dekhna maine jab koi Abhijeet sir, Daya sir ya aapko ghoos dene ki koshish karta toh aap turant uska kya haal karte hain. Aap sab kitne…" She stopped again. How would she say what she felt they were? Noble, selfless, heroic, outstanding figures of inspiration? She was afraid of sounding sycophantic.

The ACP eyed her sternly. "Purvi, ye 'aap sab' ki baat bhul jao aur 'hum sab' ki socho. You're one of us."

Purvi nodded. "Sorry sir, mera woh matlab nahin tha."

"It's okay", said the senior. "Par ye baat kyun soch rahi ho tum?"

"Sir, maine college mein kareeb-kareeb university papers churaane ke plan mein hissa liya", said Purvi rapidly, her voice growing heavier. She couldn't stop herself. "Planning bhi kar li thi! Aaj aap sab ke baare mein soch ke sharm aa rahi hai mujhe. Main kitni…"

The ACP put his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently, giving her a small smile. "Dekho beta, duniya mein koi bhi 100% accha ya bura nahin hota… accha toh bilkul nahin. Hum sab ke andar acchayi aur burayi hoti hai. Laalach mann mein jhalakna koi uncommon baat nahin hai. Par aise waqt mein hum kya karne ki chunte hain, wohi decide karti hai ki hum kaise insaan hain. Tumne hamesha acchayi ka raasta chuna, and I'm proud of you. So apne baare mein neecha kabhi mat socha."

Purvi smiled gratefully at him. "Shipra ke liye bura lag raha hai, sir. Dua karti hoon ki uske pitaji theek ho jaayein."

"Main bhi, Purvi", said the ACP. "Umeed karta hoon ki aisi situation phir kisi ke saath na ho." He paused. "9:00 baj chuke hain – ab toh chalo? Raat mein kahin gaadi kharab ho gayi toh phir se kisi ki bike leni padegi tumhe."

Both of them laughed, and the ACP reached out to stroke in fatherly fashion the head of his loyal officer, for whom he had been so worried the entire day. Together, they walked down the stairs out of the bureau.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well, so here's the last part of the story. I hope readers liked it and looking forward to your feedback, to help me improve in future stories. If there's enough interest, will post a few more previous stories of mine here. Thanks again! :-)  
**


End file.
